


Larger Than Life

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Talking, Trust, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: What were they like, the Fabulous Killjoys?
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya & the Girl (Fabulous Kiljoys), Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	Larger Than Life

Vamos and Vaya find the Girl sitting outside the Nest, tracing patterns in the sand with her fingers.   
“Hey, Girl.”  
“What’s up?” She looks up as the two of them speak, shrugging a bit.   
“Cat got your tongue?”  
“Nah, she’s probably too good to speak to us, hm?” She protests.   
“No, I, uh. Why are you here, anyhow?” Now it’s the siblings’ turn to hesitate, stumbling over their words.   
“We were— we were, uh—“  
“Wondering if you’d tell us—“  
“What the Four were like?”  
“Please?”  
The Girl blinks, surprised.   
“Okay. What do you want to know?”  
Vamos and Vaya speak in unison, settling down on either side of the Girl.  
“Everything.”

“Party Poison was the leader, of course. Their hair was always red. Poison stands out in my mind the most, I think. They were the shortest, I think, but they all seem so tall in my memory. They died first.”  
“Oh, ouch.”  
“But what were they like?”  
“What?”  
“Like, if someone’s asking me about Vamos—“  
“Or if someone’s asking me about Vaya—“  
“Shut up! It’s my turn to talk!”  
“Aw, but I’m better at it.”  
“Anyways. If someone asked me what Vamos is like, I’m not going to say, like, ‘oh, they were pretty—“  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m going to talk about how they make sure everyone else gets food before they eat, about how long they spent braiding the cord to sew to their jacket, about how the very first thing they said to me was ‘fuck you’ and the second was ‘welcome’. You know?”  
“Oh, DESTROYA, you’re such a fucking sap!”  
“You know I am.”  
“Okay. So Party Poison was the leader. They were brave and didn’t doubt their decisions in battle. I think that didn’t carry over into his real life, though. They were the loudest person in any room, and he did the most of any killjoy. And they still didn’t think they were enough.”  
Vaya and Vamos are silent, locked on the Girl as she speaks. And the Girl has a faint smile on her face, eyes far away in memory. 

“Poison loved music like you guys, I think. He’d go out to concerts, live shows, come home in the middle of the night dazed with the biggest smile on their face. Took me to a few shows, and he always danced the whole night through, no matter if he knew the songs. I’m glad they died how they did, I think, they would have hated to go any other way.”

Vamos rests a hand on the Girl’s shoulder as Vaya nods along, rapt.   
“The Kobra Kid was their sibling, right?”  
“Yeah! The Venom Brothers, people called them.”  
“Yes. The Kobra Kid was Poison’s brother— I don’t know if they were related by blood, but they were brothers. Poison was real protective of Kobra, and Kobra could see through Poison’s acting better than anyone. And Kobra knew emotions. He could tell when someone was upset, if they needed someone to talk to, or if they needed to get out of their head for a bit. They couldn’t keep a secret to save their life, but neither could you, if he wanted to know what you were hiding. Used to drive Jet crazy.”  
“Why?”  
“Oh, Jet Star was secretive. Not so much in a bad way, but if they had a problem, they’d keep it hidden until it was fixed. And they loved working on a project, keeping it a secret until they were done and ready to give it to someone. They thought things through, they were the strategist of the four of them, always butting heads with Fun Ghoul, who’d rather go in blazing than carry out a plan.”  
“Like Vinyl?”  
“I guess. Jet was more expressive, though.”  
“‘S not that hard.”  
“Ha!”  
“I suppose you’re right. Jet Star almost reminds me of Val, though. They were determined, hated BLI with a burning passion, and needed to find the best ways to get under their skin.”  
“Wow.”  
“I wonder why?”  
“I don’t know. There’s so much I was too young to realize, too young to remember.”  
“Mm. We know some about that.”  
“Yeah. How about Ghoul?”  
“Oh, if Poison was impulsive in a dumb way, always saying things he didn’t mean and picking fights he couldn’t win, Ghoul was impulsive in a smart way. They’d set off bombs too close just to observe the effects, grab a snake because they could tell it wasn’t poisonous and get bit for it anyways. They meant well, though, and they always had time to listen to me talk.”  
“Well, isn’t that sweet?”  
“It is. What was it like, watching them die? They were all our heroes, but I imagine yours in particular.”  
“Vaya! You can’t just ask that!”  
“You’re right, what was I thinking? I just—“  
“It’s alright. They weren’t just my heroes, they were my family. And watching them die was the worst moment of my life, but something I’d been prepared for since the moment I met them.”  
“Oh.”  
“They were larger-than-life and impossibly powerful, but I never saw them as invincible the way some people did. Too many times, I saw them unconscious and half-dead, too many times I saw them break down from a close call, or bad memories from the city, or just the way their brains were. The Fabulous Killjoys were human, and vulnerable, and I’m glad I never had the chance to think otherwise.”  
“Oh, wow.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For this.”  
“Yeah, for telling us about the real-life Killjoys. Not the legends.”  
“And for trusting us with the hard parts.”  
“Oh. Thank you for listening.”

And the three of them sit in silence as the sun sets.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!  
> Drop a comment if you’re so inclined.


End file.
